Black Sea Kingdom
The Black Sea Kingdom, or Empire as they aim to become, was founded when a man known only as the Runemaster popped out of a black orb near what is now known as Kriegheim. The Runemaster proceeded to gather the best warriors he could find and promised to lead them to greatness. Kriegheim The capital of the Black Sea Kingdom is Kriegheim, a town dedicated to the Aesir gods and the warriors of Valhalla. It was built on orders of the Runemaster, and due to the Kingdom mostly being warriors it took more time to build than excpected. Temples to Thor, Loki and Odin were all planed to be built, but in the end it became one large temple to the gods. Later a separate temple to Thor was built in order to bless the warriors invading Istanbul. Drakeby Drakeby was founded by a group of people who colonized east of Istanbul in an attempt to strike the city from two fronts. Its construction took time and despite many attempts no proper temple to the gods was built, the second attempt even led to the collapse of the construction. In the end the people of Istanbul decided to wipe the city of the map, thus ending the tale of Drakeby. But not forever, as with the emergence of the hero Wulfrik Dragonbrone he went to Istanbul to inspire its people to join him and go find glorious combat. He failed to make them go to war, but his words resulted in Drakeby becoming rebuilt. The Runemaster The Runemaster, ruler of the Kingdom and a mysterious man. He claims to have advised a warrior known as the Baltic Lord in a world that he was forced to leave when he was swallowed by an orb he was investigating. He claims he does not know what happened to the world since then but is sure that the Baltic Lord eventually ended up in Valhalla. In the last days of the Black Sea Kingdom the Runemaster left the Kingdom, before he left he made Wulfrik the leader of the Black Sea Kingdom and said he had to bring a long tortured warrior to Valhalla or bring him back alive. No one knows what happened to the Runemaster after this. Wulfrik Dragonbrone Wulfrik Dragonbrone was a warrior who was inspired by the Crimean Grand Cathedral to the Baltic Lord and together with people who had gathered the legendary axe guns from around the land he lead the Black Sea Kingdom to glory. He is known to carry a large two handed axe "God's Bane" and his Axe Gunners are as legendary as the man himself. Legend of the Baltic Lord From the stories told by the Runemaster and from what was found in the ruins of the Crimean Empire, the people of the Black Sea Kingdom has heard about the Baltic Lord. Apparently he was a mighty warrior who flew around the world on his dragon and trusty companion Hresvelgr. Most of it sounds like fantastic myths, but after finding the Axe Guns and the Crimean Grand Cathedral to the Baltic Lord, there is no longer a single doubt in the minds of the Black Sea people that he was once real. Category:Ye Olde Empire Builder Category:Nation Category:Baltics